harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zaffie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SmudgyHollz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 02:02, June 15, 2010 Sorting Hello!! Hope you don't mind that I don't have time to ask you questions! Which house would you like to be in? If you are in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff you could be a head! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 13:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) If your not happy with being a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, it really doesn't matter. I was just suggesting the houses that you could be a head off. You could easily be a prefect of Ravenclaw or Slytherin or whichever house you prefer! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 10:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) None yet. It's almost impossible to think up Sorting questions, so we're trying out a new method at the moment. You could check that out, or just choose your own house! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 16:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! And there's a free Prefect space too! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 15:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Team Hey Zaffie! Everybody's being so dramatic and immature on Warriors Fanfiction! Forest's gone and Vi's been banned for 9 months... Your ban should be ending soon, shouldn't it? Or am I very confused and ahead of time? Anyway, how are you? Seems like we haven't talked in yonks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 21:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool stuff! I looked up Melbourne on Google images and it looks beautiful! But then again, so does most of Australia! And trains are exciting! Even though there's a train station about twenty minutes/half an hour up the road from me, I've only ever been on one once... And that was with the school. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm still convinced that it looks amazing, but that's probably because I've never been to a proper big city! And a Doctor Who concert? I have no idea what that would be like, but I want to come too!! As for the weather, I'm not entirely sure. It's 06:10 (I've just popped on here before I go to school) and it's still pitch black outside. But there's no snow. The snow was disappointing this year. It keeps coming (although there's always only a couple of centimetres) and then it rains so it's all washed away and we're left with a lot of ice! We didn't even get it over Christmas, which everybody in my area was pretty miffed about! Although we did get a pretty good blizzard on Friday... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 06:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The Doctor Who concert does sound amazing! Hope you have a great time there! Scotland only has six cities - Aberdeen, Dundee, Glasgow, Edinburgh, Inverness and Stirling - and I've been to them all but Inverness. Which is silly because, apart from Aberdeen, it's the closest city to us! They're all pretty boring, to be honest, but Edinburgh is definitely my favourite; it's the prettiest! There are no sky scrapers or anything like that in any of the cities - just a whole load of flats, shopping centres and greyness - so just about any big town outside of the UK excites me! As for skating on ponds... Well, aside from that being incredibly dangerous (did you not see Lost Christmas? (if you haven't I definitely recommend watching it!)), wouldn't a pond be a silly thing to decide to skate on? If I could skate on anything, I think I'd decide to skate on a Loch. More room. Generally surrounded by prettier scenery. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 06:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, most lochs are too big, but perhaps a smaller one would freeze over if it's very cold... Edinburgh is the capital of Scotland and you're right; it is very cold and stony! The buildings are also quite old, so it's a very pretty city! Ummm... Glasgow probably wasn't the best of places to visit. It's a bit rough around. And when my Mum and Dad were younger, a bus driver lied to them and they ended up sleeping outside a B&Q. Although I did find it quite amusing to hear about the Glasgow airport bombing. That was a fail. And your city isn't lit up at night? How come? Does it just get dark really late? Or does everybody just go to bed early? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 06:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Uh, well this pretty much explains the bombing and Scottish people - excuse the language, though... And yes, why does everybody get the capital of Australia wrong? Everybody seems to think it's Sydney! Same with Holland - everybody I've spoken to thought that The Hague was the capital! What?! Apart from Scotland, I've been to Spain a couple of times, America (I'm not sure if this one counts; I was still inside my mother...), Italy (but only when I was about one), Portugal and Holland. Amazingly, I've never been to England, Wales or Ireland! Although we're planning on going to Yorkshire in the tattie holidays! Where have you been apart from Australia? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 16:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha! Yeah, we're descended from the Irish and Vikings! The Irish part explains our gingerness and alcoholic tendencies. The Viking part explains our fierceness. Our hatred for the English explains our traditional highland dress! You certainly have an interesting life, getting to see all of these amazing places! Although it's only natural that the place where you grow up is your favourite! Mine will always be the Northern Hemisphere! Although I do really want to go to Brazil! Ever since we met that Brazilian waiter, I've decided that I love that country! He was funny, friendly, gave us free food, wore a kilt and skipped around a lot! Although he chattered away for yonks! He basically hovered over our table (we were the only people in the restaurant) and told us about food, a dinner party that he'd met my grandparents at and his boyfriend. He actually talked about his boyfriend so much that I can still remember his name... But aside from his chattiness, he was amazing! Anyway, are you still on your summer holidays? Doing anything exciting at the moment? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Romans! Cool! I think one of my aunties published a book on Romans recently... Hooray for summer holidays! I don't think you could ever be as bored as I was a couple of years back though! All I'm going to say is that Tesco's Finest Microwave Lasagna is not very fine. And apparently neither is morning sickness. What's wrong with antisocial holidays? They're the best kind! School? Stressful. I'm really looking forward to S3 though! Can't wait to drop a few subjects! It'll be such a relief to be rid of Geography - who really needs to know about land use in the Cairngorms Nat. Park? Which subjects did you choose? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 00:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yey! The Harry Potter films are amazing! Which is your favourite? Cool subjects! I'd probably have taken Music, but the teacher's kind of ruined it for me... Plus, I'm not very good at it! Is Textiles like Home Economics? And Wood will probably be the same as Craft, Design and Technology for us. Hey, have you ever heard of Emeli Sande? Her Dad teaches us that subject! My school has a very weird system going on. Everybody in S2 - so me and my year group - have to hand in our choice forms by the 20th February. The SMT (Senior Management Team, I think...) will then get to work creating the new timetables, which everybody in the entire school will receive two weeks before the summer holidays (which usually start at the beginning of July for us). The S1s - or Firsties, as my friend likes to call them - will come up for their link week, so we have to begin with the new timetables immediately. After they've left, we'll have one more week of getting used to them and sorting out any problems with them, before leaving for the rest of summer. But our actual new year begins around the 15th August kind of time. I don't think that was explained very well, but ah well... What subjects am I taking? Maths, English, French, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Art and History. There are also some more compulsory subjects that we are obliged to take, such as PE (Physical Education), RMPS (Religious Moral and Philosophical Studies), PSE (Personal and Social Education) and all of those nonsense classes. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 10:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yey! The message boards are gone! Would have done it earlier, but I was so tired I couldn't be bothered. School takes too much out of me! Hooray for the holidays - if you can call a long weekend a holiday? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 10:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool stuff! And I approve very much of your choice of subjects! xD We're choosing our subjects at the moment, so it's all very exciting! I'm going to make sure (by that I mean that if I don't get the subject/teacher that I want, I'm going to walk into the classroom anyway and refuse to move) that I get Biology, Chemistry, Physics, History, French and Art. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 16:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I think your History teacher is very weird, but I completely agree with him! Nothing should be done on January 1s3! xD And yes, I think making a Harry Potter Roleplay Wiki would be very cool - I'd definitely join! You may want to look at this wiki first though. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) What's a... bogan? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 21:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Nah, we don't have any of those words in Scotland. But we do have idiot, retard, bampot, numpty, sumph, glaikit, neap, berk, duffer, muppet, pillock, plonker, prat, wally, wazzack, dobber and goon! xD [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha! That's only because they're used quite frequently around the village! I'm actually writing this message from Edinburgh! It's amazing here! Unfortunately we seem to be surrounded by Scottish tat shops and I think the piper may be stalking us. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Awww... We're back home now... But piper = Bagpipe man. He seemed to follow us about because wherever we went we could hear bagpipes playing. We never saw him though... The ukelele man was quite amazing! Wouldn't you love to be able to play the ukelele? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 21:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Would have replied earlier, but I had a little bit of a YouTube craze. I really don't think I should go on that website any more. I went on looking for interviews with the Doctor Who cast and now appear to be watching John Barrowman snog some random men... Anyway, bagpipes are awful! They're so loud and... squealy (please ignore the fact that I just made up a word...). Scotland should be associated with ukeleles instead of bagpipes - that would be very cool! And cold? In Australia? In the summer time? It may be cold to you, but it would probably feel like an oven over there to us!! xD [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 00:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) What?! 21 degrees? In the house? That is very hot indeed! We get excited when we're told that there's only going to be light drizzle with top temperatures rising to 8 dregrees! xD On one of our "heat-waves", we're lucky if we get to 18 degrees outside, 21 degrees in the car perhaps... Right now, for whatever reason (I think the weather has gotten a bit confused), the South of England has snow and us, up at the North of Scotland, get nothing. We're all very miffed - as anybody in the same room as me could tell by my vicious tapping of the keyboard. We just get the cold. Oh; and the wind! It's very windy at the moment - my friend's window blew into her house a couple of weeks back and we all got a day off school! Sorry about the length of this message - I get a little excited when talking about weather... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 11:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow! That does sound rather terrifying! The sky turned orange?! How come? Ummm... Scotland is rather small. I think we have a population of around 5-7 million, meaning that there are more people in London than there are in this whole country. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha! Funnily enough, I think we're planning a holiday to Australia! We do have relatives over there! It would be very cool, but it's probably unlikely to go ahead any time in the near future. And yes - we are introducing wolves to Scotland (or I'm pretty sure it's still going ahead anyway...)! It'll be exciting - wolves are amazing animals!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow. That's an awful lot of confusing names! Birrigai, Tidpinbilla, Ngunnawal and Wiradjuri... Not even sure how to pronounce those ones! I practically live next door to a National Park (the one that's furthest up Scotland. Although I think it would be a lot cooler to live next door to Loch Lomond and The Trossachs just because of its name! The Cairngorms is boring and too short...) so we get to see quite a lot of pretty funky eagles. Although it's a lot more common to spot a buzzard. Wedgies! That's such a cool name!! xD This may seem like a bizarre and random question, but is Australia in the middle of your maps? Britain is slap bang in the middle of our British maps, so I've always wondered if America is in the middle of American maps or if Russia is in the middle of Russian maps... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Sorry for not replying earlier - I haven't gone on the Internet for two whole days! That is not like me... Yeah, I think 'cairn' means 'rock formation' or 'landscape' or something along those lines. It would make sense anyway, as it's rather hilly here. Funnily enough my Dad told me a story about hills and the Cairngorms just the other day! Something about a hill that makes you mental. A guy ran down it with a bin bag thinking that he would fly, but ended up killing himself... Any luck with the maps? xD Hmmm... And I don't suppose you've read my story For the Greater Good, have you? I really to write more but am quite terrified of ruining Dumbledore! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Probably Should Start a New Section... I'm sad. Thursday was a rubbish day. Why? 1. My parents were in a car accident. 2. My friend's Dad died out of the blue during the night. I hope your Thursday was a lot better than mine. It probably was. What did you do? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 20:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, my mum and dad are fine - but we're definitely going to need a new car. It looks very... beaten. My Dad's friend was only 43 and had two children and a wife. I was quite good friends with his son, so it was such a shame. He was a really lovely man - funny, kind and just... likeable! But you definitely beat me with your rubbish day! That's awful! I really hope you'll be okay, Zaffie! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC)